


Terror Beyond My Dreams

by mish_mish



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mostly Gen, very minor stydia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mish_mish/pseuds/mish_mish
Summary: С тех пор, как на улице Вязов погибает подросток, Скотт становится сам не свой. Он говорит Стайлзу о снах, в которых видит человека с изуродованным ожогами лицом и носящим на правой руке перчатку с лезвиями.





	1. One, Two, Freddy's coming for you...

**Author's Note:**

> Ребята живут в Спрингвуде

[ ](http://fastpic.ru)

**Глава 1.**

Все начинается с известия о смерти мальчика, тринадцатилетнего Мартина Буковски. Все в школе приобретают скорбящий вид, перешептываются в углах и перемалывают подробности его смерти. Стайлз Стилински слышит обрывки их разговоров, шагая по коридорам школы, и ему нет особо никакого дела до мертвого мальчишки. Зато дело есть Скотту, его лучшему другу. Он беспокоится, строит догадки и навещает скорбящую мать с соболезнованиями, хотя Стайлз почти полностью уверен, что с покойным они явно дружбу не водили.  
Стайлз не понимает, чем именно Скотта заинтересовала смерть Мартина, – обычный несчастный случай, если верить прессе, – но тот с головой уходит в это, штудируя копию выкраденного Стайлзом дела Буковски из архивов отца, шерифа округа уже девятый год. В отчете полиции ничего нового, так говорит ему Скотт, когда Стилински интересуется, но сам хмурит брови, будто не веря сказанному. Стайлз не придает этому значения и возвращает свое внимание творящемуся на экране телевизора. 

Интерес к происходящему появляется у Стилински, когда Скотт приходит в школу не выспавшийся, с несколько потерянным взглядом с примесью страха в нем. Он тормозит у своего шкафчика, даже не видя, как Стайлз машет ему у дверей, и несколько долгих минут смотрит в одну точку. Это странно, это не похоже на привычного Скотта МакКолла, и Стайлз спешит к нему, выяснить, что же случилось.  
Кошмары, так говорит Скотт. Он говорит, что ему снятся кошмары, где его преследует тень человека в шляпе и мерзкий лязг его ножей. Он замолкает и берет себе в кафетерии двойной эспрессо, а Стайлз смотрит, как сильно дрожат его руки, сжимая комично маленький стаканчик с кофе. 

В один из вечеров, что они проводят вместе за игрой в приставку, Скотт говорит, что Мартину Буковски тоже снились кошмары, а Стайлз делает вид, что слушает. Он внимательным взглядом изучает МакКолла, выявляет любые различия в виде мины усталости на лице, потухших глаз и глубоких мешков под глазами. Стайлз смотрит, и мысль, которая приходит к нему, пугает его; будто это вовсе не тот Скотт к которому он привык, что это чужой Скотт, другой. Чувство посещает его всего на мгновение, но оседает в груди тяжелым грузом.  
МакКолл вновь говорит о человеке в шляпе с обгоревшим лицом, и Стайлз почему-то запоминает эти его слова. Почему-то они увлекают его, и он задает вопросы:  
— Ты говорил про ножи, расскажи о них.  
Скотт смотрит на него пристально и устало, озадаченный вопросом, и Стайлзу, глядя на это его выражение лица, впервые хочется попросить его отправиться спать.  
— Их четыре. Они самодельные, я думаю. Что-то вроде перчатки с ножами в виде когтей. И он все время издает ими такой скрежещущий звук.  
Скотт сгибает пальцы и делает движение рукой, будто царапает воздух и морщится при воспоминаниях. Стайлз поджимает губы и кидает в него пачкой карамельных конфет.  
— Это всего лишь сон.


	2. Welcome to Your New Nightmare

[ ](http://fastpic.ru)

Следующее утро в Спрингвуде приходит с затянутым тучами небом и еще одной смертью подростка. Эмилия Дьюитт, девушка со светлыми волосами и родинкой над губой, утонула в ванной, уснув и захлебнувшись. Стайлз знал её, у них были общие биология и литература, она была милой и всегда улыбалась, чуть щуря при этом глаза.  
Её смерть не бьет по нему обухом, но он внимательно смотрит на Скотта, который слыша известие о гибели девушки, вдруг вытягивается на стуле струной и оглядывается на Стайлза. Они смотрят друг на друга меньше минуты, и Стайлз не знает, почему он думает, что смерть Эмилии связана с Мартином и снами, о которых продолжает говорить его лучший друг.  
Когда они покидают школу, Стайлз советует Скотту поспать, на что тот ничего не отвечает – он привык игнорировать советы, которые касаются сна, и лишь машет на прощание. 

Этим вечером Стилински просыпается, растянувшись на полу; его игра, застывшая на блоке меню и его уже выдохшаяся кола, глоток которой он делает, прежде чем подняться, красноречиво намекают на то, что проспал он добрых три часа и сейчас уже глубокая ночь. Дом тих, отец еще не вернулся с работы и Стайлз устало потирает глаза, стягивая с себя футболку и направляясь к кровати. Треск веток на улице останавливают его, а отголоски чье-то шепота заставляют выглянуть в окно. Улица Вязов затянута сумраком, ближайшие фонари горят тускло-желтым светом, привлекая мотыльков, а странный хруст никак не прекращается. Стайлз хочет закрыть окно, тянется, чтобы опустить раму, но останавливается, отвлеченный движением внизу, прямо под окнами. Кто-то в тени окликает его голосом Скотта, смеется чужим мерзким смехом, и Стилински правда хочет спуститься, уже даже направляется к двери, когда позади него раздается трель телефона.  
Стайлз просыпается с тяжелым дыханием и видением промелькнувшей перед ним тени мужчины в черной шляпе. 

— Его зовут Крюгер.  
Стилински подсаживается к Скотту в кафетерии и вместо приветствия бросает эту странную фразу. Скотт потирает воспаленные глаза, а Стайлз проворно утаскивает с подноса друга булку со сливовым джемом.  
— Кого зовут?  
— Этого типа из сна. Обгоревшего. Его зовут Фред Крюгер. – Скотт удивленно вскидывает брови, в то время как Стайлз запивает слова любезно протянутым ему чаем и достает из своего рюкзака листы бумаги.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что он на самом деле существует, да? – вопрос МакКолл задает очень аккуратно, будто ступает на тонкий лед, и Стайлз ему, пусть и нехотя, но тут же кивает, протягивая одну из газетных заметок.  
— Я не нашел много, только о том, что похожие смерти уже бывали в этом городе. И что убийцу звали Фредериком Чарльзом Крюгером.  
— Фредди… — неосознанно срывается с губ Скотта, и тот быстро прикусывает щеку изнутри. 

Лидия Мартин. Рыжеволосая, с полными губами вишневого цвета и глазами бушующего океана подсаживается к ним в библиотеке и раскрывает одну из лежащих перед ней книг. Лидия Мартин, которая ходит всегда одетая по моде, всегда в коротких юбках и на высоких каблуках, сейчас едва ли походит на себя. Скорее это бледная тень той Лидии, своенравной и гордой красавицы, бродит сейчас между стеллажами, собирая книги по сновидениям и исследованиям бессознательного. Она присаживается к ним за стол, бледная и осунувшаяся, и говорит, что боится засыпать. Она рассказывает им про свои кошмары; говорит, что видит во снах людей без лиц, видит, как они тянутся к ней из стен и смеются пробирающим до костей жутким смехом, видит как захлебывается водой Эмилия. Лидия — вестница смерти и видеть их во сне для нее болезненно.  
Она рассказывает, как Фредди кромсает своей когтистой перчаткой стены в ее снах, будто это не бетон, а куски ткани, а Стайлз слушает ее и вспоминает свои сны с участием Крюгера. Становится не по себе.  
Лидия замолкает, поправляет выбившуюся из хвоста прядь и говорит, что устала гадать, кто станет следующим.


	3. Whatever you do... Don't fall asleep

[ ](http://fastpic.ru)

Стайлз сидит на уроке философии и смотрит на стаканчик с крепким кофе, который Скотт принес ему после обеда. Он буравит его взглядом, изучает эмблему кофейни и потирает ладонью уставшие глаза. Хочется спать.  
Учительница, миссис О'Нил, проходится между рядами, рассказывая о дихотомии добра и зла в работах Канта, и ее речь настолько нудна и монотонна, что Стайлзу до одури хочется попросить ее замолчать. Класс делает какие-то заметки в тетрадях, кто-то дополняет ее рассуждения, кто-то что-то рисует на клочках бумаги; Стайлз успевает все это углядеть, прежде чем вновь перевести взгляд на кофейный стаканчик.  
Урок все еще идет, учительница продолжает говорить, но Стилински слышит ее, словно через толщу воды – приглушенно и сдавленно, где слов уже не разобрать.  
Стайлз поднимает голову и оглядывается, окидывает своих одноклассников обеспокоенным взглядом. Волна страха, подобная холодному ветру, проходит по нему прежде, чем он осознает, что напуган.  
Еще рано, на улице солнце должно быть в зените, Стайлз уверен в этом, но помещение сейчас сковывает полумрак. Он тянется из темных углов класса, из под дверей и окон, от Фредди, сидящего за учительским столом и крутящего в руках яблоко – скудный завтрак миссис О'Нил.  
Стайлз хочет встать и сбежать, просто дать деру отсюда, пока Фредди еще не спустил свои ноги с учительского стола и не направился в его сторону, поигрывая острыми лезвиями, но тело не слушается. Стайлз словно окоченел, едва способный пошевелить и пальцем, он просто продолжает смотреть на Крюгера, на его мерзкие ожоги и на яблоко в его руке.  
— Добра нет, — говорит он, будто слушая, о чем вещает учитель, — есть только я и смерть.  
Отвратительный смех разносится по классу, оглушает и вонзается в перепонки. Яблоко летит в учительницу и попадает ей в плечо, она роняет книгу и больше не может ее поднять – Стайлзу кажется, что рука, плечевой сустав миссис О'Нил раздроблен, и он хочет проснуться. Он умоляет, чтобы кто-нибудь разбудил его.  
Звенит звонок с урока.

Через день, после урока английского, к Стайлзу подходит девушка, крепко сжимая, до побелевших костяшек пальцев, ручку сумки. Эллисон Арджент гордо вскидывает голову, взмахивая темной шевелюрой, и говорит об Эмилии. Стайлз натянуто ей улыбается в знак приветствия и нехотя поддерживает разговор – общая знакомая, общая смерть. Стилински едва ли слышит привычные скорбные речи девушки, вместо этого он смотрит невидящим взглядом куда-то ей в плечо и приходит в себя только, когда она касается его руки. Эллисон предлагает пройтись, и Стайлз ничего не имеет против.  
Пока они неспешно идут в сторону кафетерия, их разговор балансирует на смертях одноклассников и знакомых, так и норовя сорваться куда-то в более глубокую, более темную тему.  
— Что ты думаешь об этом всем?  
Задавая вопрос, Эллисон не смотрит на него, вместо этого оглядывая деревья, в чьей листве путаются солнечные лучи и легкие потоки ветра. Она ведет себя так, будто ни вопрос, ни сам разговор вовсе ее не волнуют, и Стайлз ее не винит, он сам притворяется не хуже.  
— Не знаю, — честно, с безразличным пожатием плечами и отведенным в сторону взглядом, — ничего, наверное.  
Она резко останавливается, и пара подростков недовольно косится на нее, едва ли не врезавшись ей в спину. Стайлз тоже тормозит, ему, впрочем, некуда торопиться.  
— Ты ведь уже знаешь, что все погибшие дети с нашей улицы, верно?  
Стайлз кивает, он нашел эту ниточку в тот самый день, как погибла Эмилия, а Скотт сказал что не может спать. Он не уверен, стоящая ли это зацепка или просто совпадение, но чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, прекрасно понимая, что его дом второй на улице Вязов, после дома Эмилии.  
— Тебе сняться кошмары, Стайлз?  
Она смотрит на него твердым взглядом, чуть вздернув подбородок, прямо в глаза, и Стайлз спрашивает, снятся ли они ей.  
— Один и тот же, — говорит она, — с изуродованным типом в полосатом свитере.  
Они возобновляют свой путь к кафетерию, и Стилински удивляется тому, как она говорит о своих кошмарах, словно бы о погоде – спокойно и безразлично.  
— Да, этот тип уже многим здесь успел присниться. 

Когда Стайлз узнает что-то очень важное, он едва ли сдерживает себя, чтобы не позвонить Скотту и не сказать все сразу, не дожидаясь ни Лидии, ни Эллисон. Он этого не делает, вместо телефона, сжимая в руке жестяную баночку энергетика, держащего его отчасти бодрым последние несколько часов, когда внутренние часы уже давно перевалили за отметку сна.  
Он ждет всех в библиотеке и, с каждой минутой прошедшего времени, ненавидит это место все больше. Здесь слишком затхлый запах, слишком пыльные коридоры, слишком невыносимая тишина. Слишком большая вероятность уснуть.  
Когда Стайлз делает еще один глоток энергетика, за его спиной с полок падают книги, а по полу с дальнего коридора ползет туман. Стилински отступает в противоположный конец зала, ставшего вдруг котельной, сбивает на своем пути ящики и больно врезается боком в трубы, и старается убежать, как можно дальше от голоса Крюгера, звучащего у самого уха, от обгоревших пальцев чудовища на своем плече.  
Стайлз вырывает руку, размахивается и бьет Скотта в ключицу, отчего тот отступает на несколько шагов и давится воздухом. Стилински не знает, когда заснул и когда успел проснуться, и оглядывается по сторонам, уверенный, что Фредди где-то здесь, скрывается между книжными стеллажами, выжидая и потешаясь над ними.  
Скотт заходится кашлем, режущим до слез болью, и Стайлзу стыдно; он приседает перед ним по другую сторону от Лидии, что гладит его по руке, и извиняется. Скотт не злится и приходит в себя быстро, — он оборотень и боль исчезает за минуту, — но говорит с хрипотцой, что напоминает Стилински уколом стыда, что он ударил лучшего друга.  
— Нельзя засыпать, — говорит он, возвращаясь к тому, зачем позвал их всех, — все дело во снах. Если умрешь в них, умрешь и наяву. Он пока только играет, дразнит, гоняет нас как запуганных животных, питаясь нашим страхом, а потом...  
— С чего ты взял?  
Стайлз смотрит на своих троих друзей и едва ли понимает, кто именно из них задал вопрос; он почти не слышит, что они ему говорят и зачем, и злится, почему они просто не могут все выслушать и согласиться с ним. Лидия, являющаяся хозяйкой вопроса, смотрит на Стилински пристально, ожидая ответа, а Эллисон, стоящая у книжного стеллажа, отвечает за него.  
— Если он прав, то это многое бы объяснило, — говорит она, вытягивая вперед руку, затянутую бинтами, — вчера во сне я разбила зеркало, в котором отражался Крюгер, а проснулась в постели с кровоточащей рукой и мелкими осколками застрявшими в коже. Если он убивает детей во сне, то ничего удивительно в смерти Эмилии я не вижу – он просто утопил ее, когда она задремала в ванной.  
Лидия на комментарий поджимает губы и опускает взгляд на свои колени; в отличие от всех остальных, она видела смерть Эмилии, пряталась за дверью ванной комнаты и давила беззвучные слезы, растирая их по щекам. Она помнит отчетливо, как холод сковал её тело, когда на утро по школе уже ходили слухи и подробности о смерти Дьюитт.  
На какое-то мгновение между ними повисла тишина, позволяя каждому подумать о чем-то своем, обменяться взволнованными взглядами и просто помолчать. Стайлзу эта тишина нравится меньше всех, она его убивает, заставляет клевать носом и хотеть спать, он ненавидит эти несколько минут молчания.  
— Надо постараться не спать, или засыпать, но чтобы кто-то был постоянно рядом, чтобы мог разбудить, – голос Скотта уставший, хриплый и сырой, голос полный обреченного смирения. 

Этим вечером Стайлз провожает Лидию до дома. Она живет на пересечении Шестнадцатой улицы и улицы Вязов, в доме с кованым забором и забавным номером 1331, всего в пяти домах от него.  
Сумерки начинают сгущаться, укрывать город пеленой тьмы, которой подростки с этой не такой уж и длинной улицы, бояться больше всего. Стайлз тоже боится; его пальцы сковывает холод, в горле застревает ком, а сердце начинает колотиться в груди как обезумевшее, когда он едва ли не соскальзывает в сон. Он идет рядом с Лидией и думает, так же происходит с ней или нет? Хуже ей, лучше? Стайлз не решается спросить.  
Когда они сворачивают с Песчаной Аллеи на улицу Вязов и до заветного перекрестка с Шестнадцатой остается всего два дома, Лидия останавливается и тянет Стилински за руку, заставляя посмотреть ей в глаза.  
— Обещай мне, что не уснешь, — просит она, и в свете тусклых фонарей она будто состарилась лет на пять, слишком усталая, слишком хрупкая. – Что бы ты ни делал – не засыпай!  
— Ха, так просто Фредди меня не получит, — Стайлз улыбается ей и эта улыбка правда похожа на искреннюю, которая так редко теперь появляется на губах детей с улицы Вязов.


	4. He knows where you sleep

[ ](http://fastpic.ru)

Стайлз боится засыпать, но еще сильнее он боится, что заснет Скотт.  
Стилински не совсем понимает это чувство, но мысль о том, что завтра он может услышать о смерти лучшего друга, возможно даже, что он будет тем, кто найдет его вспоротый ножами труп где-то на лестнице, просто бросает в холодный пот. Это настолько непреодолимо страшно, что Стайлз набирает номер Скотта и еще около часа говорит с ним по телефону.  
МакКолл, старающийся выглядеть бодрым и неунывающим, за одним из таких разговор говорит ему, Стайлзу, что во сне он больше не оборотень. Скотт тогда долго молчит, обдумывает слова и добавляет, что едва ли может как-то бороться там с Фредди, без волчьих инстинктов и способности к исцелению. Возможно, этот разговор становится еще одной причиной для Стайлза бояться.  
Он заводит на мобильнике Скотта будильники, каждый с интервалом в час, таскает ему стаканчики с кофе и с зеленым чаем, закупается баночками энергетиков и таблетками, что помогают не спать. Он делает все возможное, старается как можно чаще находиться рядом с ним, потому что предчувствие, будто стоит Скотту заснуть, то он уже не проснется, до дрожи пугает Стилински. Сам МакКолл посмеивается над ним, упрекает в одержимости, но делает то же самое для него, Стайлза. Не может не делать.

С момента смерти Мартина проходит ровно неделя, с известия о гибели Эмилии пять дней, и Стайлзу кажется, что они не справляются. Сон урывками по полчаса не дает должно отдохнуть, не дает в целом ничего, как и поиск в интернете, и расспросы отца Стайлза, шерифа. Стилински, лежа на широкой кровати Скотта, смотрит в потолок и не может думать связно.  
— Голова болит, — жалуется он жующему бутерброд Скотту, — болит настолько, что я не могу думать. Наверняка же есть способ предотвратить это. Можно попросить кого-то помочь, неужели твой босс ничего об этом не знает?  
Скотт ему ничего не отвечает, лишь запивает хлеб остывшим чаем. За эти пять дней улица Вязов становится местом скопления скорби и слез безутешных родителей, которые лишь заламывают руки, не понимая причины массовых смертей подростков. Погибло еще трое; две девушки из выпускного класса и мальчик, брат одной из них. Стайлз смотрит на их лица на доске объявлений в школе; листовка сообщает об их смерти и дате похорон, а ниже дрожащими руками родителей, чьи дети еще живы, приписана фраза, особенно запомнившаяся Стайлзу – «Наши дети выстоят». 

С каждым днем школа становится все тише и мрачнее, Стайлз видит это в каждом мимо проходящем лице, в каждом опустевшем наполовину классе. Скотт все еще идет рядом с ним, едва ли задевает своим плечом и повторяет английский, и Стилински кажется, что он заснул. Он идет по школьному коридору, но не слышит ни голоса Скотта, ни так привычного ушам гула учеников, это пугает и заставляет замереть на месте.  
— Нужно проснуться, нужно срочно проснуться! – Стайлз повторяет себе под нос слова бездумно, ища глазами хоть что-то, что способно помочь. – Ни в коем случае нельзя сейчас засыпать, нельзя…  
Ученики неспешно разбредаются по классам, хлопают дверцами своих шкафчиков, а Скотт обеспокоенно смотрит на Стайлза и что-то спрашивает.  
Стилински намеренно хлопает себя по пальцам дверцей шкафчика, ударяет ею по ним со всей силой, и все смотрят на него, а Скотт роняет учебник английского спеша ближе, непозволительно близко, чтобы оторвать руку друга от треклятой дверцы и не позволить ему вновь причинить себе боль. Стайлз же кричит, прижимается лбом к железу и не чувствует ничего кроме жгучей, адской боли, подобной яркой вспышке, сжигающей все на своем пути. Скотт стоит рядом, как и всегда, мягко сжимает ушибленную руку Стилински, берет его боль себе и ничего не понимает.  
— Что происходит, Стайлз? – его вопрос звучит обеспокоено и отдаленно, он спрашивает, но едва ли смотрит на друга, низко опустившего голову и дрожащего, вместо этого оглядывая толпу, что все еще смотрит на развернувшуюся сцену. – Зачем ты это сделал?  
Стилински вскидывает голову, бросает на Скотта взгляд покрасневших, влажных от резкой боли глаз, и шепчет:  
— Нужно было проснуться…  
Скотт мгновение смотрит на друга, прежде чем опустить взгляд на его поврежденную руку.  
— Но ты не спал. 

Этот обеденный перерыв они проводят на улице, за деревянным столом в окружении листов бумаги, пары ноутбуков и книг. Стайлз располагается прямо напротив Лидии, которая сидит подперев щеку рукой и рисуя что-то в своей тетради. Он не заглядывает и не хочет посмотреть на рисунок, его на самом деле мало это волнует, но наблюдать на ней и за тем, как она каждый раз заправляет выбившуюся прядь за ухо ему приятно. Скотт, сидящий рядом с ним, проводит рукой по лбу, — Стайлз улавливает это боковым зрением, — он разбирает с Эллисон план расположения домов на улице Вязов, изучая адреса жертв. Они отмечают на карте красным маркером дома, где Фредди уже побывал, и с ощутимым волнением глядят на свои.  
Лидия едва ли слышит их разговор, накручивая на палец прядь волос и нашептывая себе под нос считалку. Стайлз смотрит на нее и ему кажется, что с каждым словом этого детского стишка, она вот-вот разрыдается, и ему хочется прервать ее, вырвать ее из этих мыслей, просто заставить ее прекратить.  
— Эта считалочка, — Эллисон опережает его, касаясь руки Мартин и развевая ведения рыжеволосой девушки, — тебе она тоже знакома?  
— Да, девочки пели ее перед тем как, — Лидия делает паузу, отводит взгляд в сторону, вспоминая все детали своего сна в котором Крюгер кромсал очередную жертву, и крепче стискивает прядь своих волос, — перед тем, как появился Фредди. 

Однажды Эллисон говорит, что ей становится не по себе, когда она возвращается домой из школы после дополнительных занятий. Она не говорит, что боится, потому что это слово ей не подходит, но то, что опасается, она не скрывает. Улица Вересковая, по которой она возвращается домой, узкая, сюда слабо попадает дневной свет, Стайлз знает ее, потому что сам не раз ходил по ней и тоже не раз ощущал себя на ней так, будто из-за углов за ним наблюдают тысячи глаз.  
Еще Эллисон говорит, что как раз на таких узких и темных улицах ей снится Крюгер, окликая ее по имени и водя по стенам своими лезвиями.  
Эллисон не ждет от кого-то из друзей каких-либо действий, она вполне способна позаботиться о себе сама, держа в сумке пару кинжалов. Она просто говорит, и ее рассказы навевают на каждого воспоминания о своих собственных опасениях и страхах.


	5. A scream that wakes you up, might be your own

[ ](http://fastpic.ru)

В библиотеке они больше не собираются, вместо этого выбирая место, несомненно шумное и в пешей доступности каждого – кафешку Крэйв-Инн на перекрестке 16-ой и улицы Дубов.Они встречаются после шести, когда каждый успевает сделать дела в пределах своего дома, а в закусочной как раз начинают занимать места. Стайлз приходит первым, слышит как над головой звенит колокольчик, когда он ступает внутрь уютного заведения, и находит взглядом пустой столик у окна в едва ли не самом конце помещения. Он заказывает один американо, и девушка в форме официантки, держащая в руках графин с кофе, плескает в любезно протянутую им чашку, горячий напиток. Он благодарит ее, просит не отходить далеко и бросает взгляд на часы, висящие на стене, минутная стрелка которых, кажется, замерла на месте. Стилински смотрит на нее, наблюдает, как она дрожит не в силах сдвинуться с места, и хмурится, когда она вновь замирает и движется уже в обратную сторону. Она словно делает шаги; ступает от десятки к девятке, замирает, и продолжает путь к восьмерке. Стайлз потирает глаза, отводит от нее взгляд и оглядывается на дверь, на людей, что сидят за столиками, и что-то кажется ему неправильным, чужим здесь, что-то в этих людях, сидящих к нему спиной, абсолютно всех людях в этой забегаловке, ведь нет ни одного, кто сидел бы к нему лицом.  
Стайлз понимает, что спит в ту же минуту, как видит стрелку часов, а затылки посетителей лишь убеждают его в этом. Он отворачивается от них, смотрит в свою чашку с кофе и умоляет, чтобы кто-то его сейчас разбудил, дернул за плечо или задел бедром, сделал хоть что-то.  
Просыпается он в тот самый момент, когда мимо проходит официантка, чье лицо не имеет глаз, носа и рта, вместо них кровавые вмятины на белой, как бумага коже. Его будит Лидия, касаясь осторожно плеча и вытряхивая из сна.  
— Не стоит здесь спать, — говорит она, присаживаясь напротив и бросая взгляд в окно, — я теперь не уверена, стоит ли вообще спать.  
Стайлз, еще не успевший прийти в себя ото сна, переводит удивленный взгляд на Скотта, присевшего рядом, но тот лишь пожимает плечами, давая понять, что не в курсе, что происходит с подругой.  
— Лидия?  
Стилински зовет ее, но девушка будто и не слышит оклика; она смотрит в одну точку за окном и будто витает где-то в своем мире, довольно пугающем, если судить по выражению ее лица.  
— Я сегодня задремала на кушетке, — говорить она начинает внезапно, и голос ее звучит настолько бесцветно и сухо, что Стайлзу становится жаль ее, — прямо как ты сейчас, и мне казалось, что я не сплю вовсе. Было такое чувство, что я проснулась, и, когда я села, у моих ног лежала Прада и поскуливала.  
Лидия замолкает на мгновения, вдыхает побольше воздуха и облизывает губы. Она комкает в руках салфетку, отрывает ее уголки и продолжает смотреть в окно, куда-то за фонари и яркие огни окон домов.  
— Мне не нравилось в той комнате, было настолько сильно не по себе, что даже моя собака это чувствовала, и я решила уйти, но дверь, что должна была вести меня в коридор, привела меня в школу. Я видела там Фредди. Я видела, как он затаскивал Майкла Новака в школьный подвал и слышала, как он смеялся, заглушая крики. Будильник разбудил меня до того, как Крюгер обнаружил мое присутствие, но все же… Засыпать сейчас не самое лучшее решение. 

Первой из них умирает Эллисон. Ее находят утром в подлеске на покрывале из хвойных иголок и мелких веток, бледную и мертвую, с ногой, застрявшей в медвежьем капкане и шеей, растерзанной звериными когтями. Шериф Стилински говорит о койотах, а Стайлз не верит ни единому слову, зная что виной всему никак не дикие животные.  
Смерть Арджент пугает и настораживает, дает стимул бороться со сном еще более агрессивно, и Стайлз замечает, что теперь не он один выглядит больным. Лидия Мартин вряд ли выглядела когда-либо хуже, чем в то утро, когда объявили о смерти Эллисон в школе; волосы спутаны, заплаканные глаза с глубокими синими кругами под ними, дрожащие руки.  
Стайлз ничего ей на это не говорит, просто вздыхает и потирает ладонью лицо, зная, что сам выглядит вряд ли лучше. Скотт садится рядом, по правую руку, и смотрит на учительницу, что наблюдает за тем, как понемногу собирается класс. Женщина заламывает руки и кусает губы, силясь сказать что-то, но гам в помещении никак не дает ей произнести ни слова, и лишь когда звенит звонок, она, наконец, начинает свою речь.  
— Дорогие ребята, все вы знаете о тех ужасных несчастных случаях, что происходят вот уже неделю с вашими сверстниками и друзьями, — ее голос заметно дрожит, и Стайлз на мгновение задумывается, а живет ли она на их злополучной улице, умирал ли ее ребенок от рук Фредди, — именно из-за недавних происшествий преподавательский состав решил, что будет неуместным продолжать сейчас занятия.  
Она говорит что-то еще, но Стайлз уже не слушает, скидывая учебники и тетради в рюкзак и поднимаясь из-за стола. 

Остаток дня Стайлз проводит в компании Скотта и Лидии в городском парке на скамейке под кронами деревьев. Когда Скотт рядом с ним почти засыпает, Стайлз пихает его локтем в бок и боится, что не успел, что тот уже во власти сна Крюгера. Скотт же наоборот, качает головой и делает несколько глотков энергетика, запивая им таблетки, — Модафинил, помогающий бороться со сном, который им любезно предложили в аптеке. Стайлз не верит, что они хоть как-то действуют на оборотня, и единственное, что, кажется, помогает Скотту оставаться бодрым — самовнушение.  
— Как давно вы не спите? — вопрос Лидии будто окатывает Стилински водой, заставляя отвлечься от созерцании того, как ходит под кожей кадык Скотта, пока тот пьет.  
— Понятия не имею, все дни слились в один, мне трудно отсчитать, — говорит Скотт, потирая рукой переносицу.  
— Читал, что человек способен не спать пять дней, потом его организм начинает отказывать, — Стайлз не уверен, зачем говорит все это, но слова уже сорвались с языка и теперь он не может остановится. — Он теряет чувствительность, наступает атрофия конечностей, возможны даже галлюцинации. Чаще всего, если не дать себе поспать, это кончается летальным исходом.

Хочется спать, _очень_ хочется спать, Стайлз думает лишь об этом, о том как сильно ему хочется спать. Он зевает, вытирает выступившую на глаза влагу и зевает вновь. Подпирает щеку рукой и смотрит в экран телевизора, где в который раз после полуночи крутят старые фильмы ужасов. Он прибавляет звук, включает почти на полную и очень надеется, что это развеет сон хоть ненадолго.  
Отец гремит на кухне чашками, спрашивает сына о молоке и продолжает тарахтеть посудой. Стайлз любит молоко, он даже на мгновение соглашается, но все же, когда Джон приносит ему чашку с белесым паром вздымающимся над напитком, младший Стилински не решается прикоснуться к ней. 

Спать хочется нещадно; до слез от затянувшегося зевка, до боли в воспаленных от недосыпания глазах. Стайлз очень хочет уснуть — прижаться щекой к подушке и провалиться, наконец, в сон, но таблетки на прикроватной тумбочке, пара пустых стаканчиков из под кофе и заведенный будильник напоминает ему, что нельзя. Еще напоминает ему рана оставленная на руке: четыре глубокие полосы, прикрытые бинтами.  
— Это не помогает, — завороженно глядя не повязку, произносит тогда Стайлз, — долго мы так не протянем, организму надо спать.  
Скотт поворачивается к нему немного заторможено, с легким удивлением на лице. Стайлзу больно на него смотреть, уж слишком уставшим и потерянным он выглядит. Стилински знает, не раз видел, как друг борется со сном — сжимает кулаки и выпускает в ладони когти, рычит от боли, но просыпается, и Стайлз думает, что еще пара часов и он вновь будет вытирать льющуюся ручейками по рукам МакКолла кровь.  
— Нужно что-то сделать, что-то большее, чем просто сидеть и смотреть в экран ноутбука.  
Комната вновь погружается в тягостное молчание. Стилински хмурит брови, покусывает нижнюю губу, но уставший мозг все равно категорически отказывается обрабатывать информацию и искать решения. Он думает только о Дитоне, но того в городе сейчас нет, он вернется через три дня, к началу недели, и потому Стилински откладывает мысль о нем на потом.  
— Ты помнишь, как Лидия говорила о ранах? — МакКолл первым прерывает вновь затянувшуюся тишину и взгляд его неотрывно приковывает повязка на предплечье друга. — О том, что это очень странно, что Крюгер оставляет их не только во сне?  
— Да, но я с трудом представляю то, как может это помочь.  
Стилински устало вздыхает и потирает глаза тыльной стороной ладони, он думает, что сможет выдержать еще одну ночь.


	6. Глава 6. Don't fall asleep

[ ](http://fastpic.ru)

Все меняется в тот момент, когда Лидия попадает в аварию. Сон застает ее в самый неподходящий момент — за рулем машины. Автомобиль выносит на встречную полосу и, после столкновения с несущейся навстречу легковушкой, сносит с дороги в кювет.  
В больницу ее привозят в тяжелом состоянии, хрипящую, в крови и ранах, и, пока ее на каталке везут в реанимацию, Стайлз не прекращает повторять медбрату, чтобы ей не давали снотворное.  
В реанимацию его не пускают, оставляя ждать за двойными дверьми вместе с матерью Лидии, чье посеревшее лицо не выражает ничего кроме скорби. Стилински кажется, будто та уже похоронила дочь, и он не удивлен — подростки нынче мрут как мухи. 

Скотт будит не успевшего толком задремать Стайлза, когда Лидию переводят из реанимационной в палату. Она в сознании и лихорадочно вертит головой, ища кого-то взглядом. Парни смотрят на нее из-за стекла, дают понять что рядом, но она едва ли их замечает, пререкаясь о чем-то с медперсоналом.  
— Лидия довольно бойкая для своего роста, – замечает Стайлз, безотрывно глядя на то, как Мартин вначале отпихивает от себя руку медсестры, сжимающую шприц, а следом заезжает затылком по носу медбрату, держащему ее под руки. Она отказывается от снотворного и успокоительного, кричит и мечется, пока швы на ее теле не начинают кровоточить и ее силой не прижимают к постели.  
Снаружи Стайлз со Скоттом в отчаянье бьют ладонями по стеклу, просят врача не применять на ней наркоз, кричат, что она умрет.  
Мелисса, мать Скотта, смотрит на них печально, кивая охране, что сама разберется с ребятами. 

Лидия умирает на вторую ночь в госпитале. Ее находят спустя минуты после ее смерти, растерзанную когтями, бледную и мертвую. Врачи охают, кружась вокруг ее бездыханного тела, растаптывают лужи крови по палате и велят остальным пациентам сохранять спокойствие.  
Смерть Лидии Мартин тошнотворно грязная. Стайлз дома, собирается в школу, и потому узнает о ней лишь утром. Скотт же, будучи сыном медсестры, задерживается в больнице вместе с Мелиссой на несколько часов дольше и потому видит _все_. Бледный, осунувшийся Скотт видит каждую деталь, каждый порез от ножей Фредди на теле девушки, и он готов завыть от досады. Он злится, и когти выступают непроизвольно, глаза пылают алым; контроль после нескольких бессонных ночей шаткий.  
Они стараются не говорить об этом, не упоминать белоснежную палату, украшением которой стали алые разводы крови их подруги. 

Стилински видит Лидию во снах, когда его организм не выдерживает и отключается. Там, во сне она словно фарфоровая, лежит на белых простынях в больничной палате и спит. И там всегда много крови; на стенах, на полу, постели, кровь везде. Лидия во сне не просыпается, она не делает ничего, кроме как лежит, и чаще всего Стайлз сомневается спит ли она вообще.  
Скотт всегда будит его вовремя. Скотт всегда сжимает его плечо так будто боится, что тот рухнет от усталости. Скотт сам выглядит так, будто готов свалиться с ног в любую секунду.  
— Не спи, — шепчет он, протягивая чашку с горячим, только приготовленным кофе.  
Стайлзу кажется будто он понимает Скотта, будто понимает тон его шепота — такой мягкий и проникновенный, — говорящий о страхе потери.

С началом новой недели в городе объявляют комендантский час, отец Стайлза лично сообщает об этом в школе, после чего подзывает к себе сына.  
Подростки встречают объявление без энтузиазма, кривятся, но не спорят, все прекрасно понимают какова причина нововведений.  
Отец Стайлза хмурит брови, смотря на сына и на круги под его глазами и, наконец, произносит:  
— В школу пока тоже, думаю, не стоит ходить, — он говорит это уставшим отцовским тоном, а Стайлзу хочется завопить на него от досады — он не может сидеть дома, он обязательно уснёт!  
Пререкания с отцом Стайлзу ничего не дают кроме строгого взгляда старшего Стилински и тот сдается, спрашивая лишь о Скотте, о решении Мелиссы относительно посещения школы.

Стайлзу кажется, что становится только хуже — в сон его клонит чуть ли не постоянно. Отсутствие школы, хоть какой-то деятельности, сильно отражается на его самочувствии и ему приходится чуть ли не изощряться, чтобы придумать себе занятие, отгоняющее сон. Стайлз хмурится, смотря на белый лист перед собой и вздрагивает, когда песня, играющая в проигрывателе ноутбука, начинает заедать, растягивается так, будто записана не в памяти процессора, а на кассете, чью ленту зажевал магнитофон. Это беспокоит Стилински так же, как беспокоит его пустой лист бумаги, где минуту назад была расчерчена карта Спрингвуда, беспокоит так же, как звук, похожий на скрежет металла о металл, доносящийся с улицы.  
— Ну уж нет! — Стилински подскакивает резко, опрокидывая стулом стопки книг и задевая ногой копии старых дел отца, взятых без его ведома. — Надо проснуться. Живо!  
Стайлз мечется по комнате в надежде найти хоть что-то, что поможет, а Фредди смеется над его попытками, разбивая окна и расцарапывая стены.  
Стайлз борется, изо всех сил вырывается, когда скользкий влажный язык Крюгера проходится по его щеке. Он бьет руками и рычит, чувствуя, как зубы Фредди впиваются в его плечо, боль прошибает адская, до ярких вспышек в глазах, до онемения в предплечье, словно руку уже не спасти, будто Крюгер отгрыз ее своими гнилыми зубами.  
Стайлз умоляет, чтобы хоть кто-то разбудил его, толкнул и растормошил, привел в чувство. Крюгер смеется; мерзко, громко, с удовольствием, и играет лезвиями, поблескивающими в свете ламп. Он играет со Стайлзом, гоняя его по комнате, спуская с лестницы и вновь загоняя в угол.  
Стилински подскакивает на стуле как раз в тот момент, когда Фредди заносит над ним свои ножи – противный звук будильника, пиликаньем разносящийся по комнате, никогда не был настолько приятен Стайлзу, как сейчас. 

Шериф Стилински устал. За эти полмесяца на его столе в участке появилось больше десятка дел о гибели несовершеннолетних, над которыми он проводит большую часть своего рабочего времени. Полиция ничего не может сделать, а дети продолжают умирать.  
С приходом домой едва ли что-то меняется; его беспокойство о мертвых детях сменяется волнением о живых, конкретно о его собственном ребёнке, отчего-то не желающим засыпать. Упрямый Стайлз советов отца не слушает и спать наотрез отказывается, оттого шериф и решает проводить его к полицейскому психологу. Женщина с прямыми темными волосами, собранными в хвост, встречает Стайлза, оперевшись поясницей о край письменного стола. Кабинет ее усеян теплым персиковым цветом, которого Стайлзу кажется чересчур много.  
Стилински-младший сидит на стуле у окна и позволяет себе отвлекаться от женщины и ее вопросов хотя бы на какие-то несколько секунд.  
— Сколько ты уже не спишь, Стайлз? — она смотрит на него серьезно, слегка заинтересованно, и от ее взгляда парень начинает злится.  
— Не знаю. Дня три может.  
Стайлз пожимает плечами, отвечает неоднозначно, а женщина даже не скрывает, что не верит его словам.  
— Похоже, будто ты три недели без сна.  
— Мне нельзя спать, — Стайлз говорит так, будто разговор ему интересен, будто ему правда есть что сказать, но на деле его мысли сейчас совсем не в этом кабинете.  
— Нельзя спать? — ее улыбка снисходительная и наигранная, совсем размытая. — Почему же?  
— Если засну, случится плохое.  
Стайлз отводит от нее взгляд; ее облик быстро наскучивает, а Стилински надо что-то не наводящее скуку, не напоминающее о том, что хочется спать. Стайлз думает о Скотте и о том, все ли с ним в порядке, вестей от друга не было уже чуть больше суток и это начинало нервировать Стайлза больше чем он предполагал.  
— О чем ты говоришь, Стайлз? — она подходит к нему ближе и останавливается возле окна, в поле его зрения.  
— Если заснешь, то умрешь, — Стилински говорит это как самую пустячную вещь, как название на пачке с соком, — и прежде, чем вы скажете, что я ошибаюсь, скажу, что такое случалось ранее. Камбоджа, студенты умерли во сне, я читал об этом.  
Вместо ответа женщина отворачивается к окну и проводит ладонью по лицу, она, кажется, понимает, что убедить подростка в том, что сон важен, у нее нет возможности.  
— Если ты читал, то тебе известно, что это несчастный случай, а если ты продолжишь лишать себя сна, организм сам начнет отключаться и…  
— Начнутся галлюцинации и паранойя, затем начнут сдавать моторные функции, появится тремор пальцев, речь станет невнятной. Я все это знаю, можете не повторять лишний раз.  
Стайлз отворачивается от нее, возвращая свои мысли к Скотту и тому, что надо будет ему позвонить. Как только он покинет это место.

Стайлз ставит громкость на всю, выкручивает колонки на полную и поднимается со стула. Он ходит из стороны в сторону по комнате, бьет и пощипывает себя по щекам и рычит от досады — глаза закрываются все равно. Он подпевает, бросается на пол и старается отжиматься, но руки не держат, а просто лежать на полу слишком соблазнительно, чтобы позволить себе. Мысль о том, чтобы пройтись приходит ему внезапно, и он срывается с места, сбегает по ступеням, едва ли не кубарем, и мчит к двери — идея пройтись до дома Скотта кажется лучшей за последние полтора часа, ведь тот явно сейчас тоже старается не спать.  
Стайлз тянется рукой к двери в тот самый момент, когда голос над его ухом прерывает его планы недовольным комментарием:  
— Не помню, чтобы отменял комендантский час, парень, — отец смотрит на него хмурым взглядом, и Стайлз сказал бы, что тот сам уже засыпает, — не понимаю, что с тобой происходит. Это какая-то ваша со Скоттом новая забава?  
Стайлз молчит, сжимает губы и думает, что сейчас разговор с отцом не столько важен и необходим, сколь раздражающ.  
— Мне нужно пройтись, — юноша старается говорить как можно спокойнее, но он уже знает, что ему скажет Стилински-старший, — мне _нужно_ к Скотту.  
Между ними виснет тишина на добрые минуты две, прежде чем шериф наконец вздыхает и направляется к телефону, оставленному на столе в гостиной.  
— Позвоню Мелиссе, надеюсь, они еще не ложились спать.


	7. If you think you'll get out alive, you're dreaming...

[ ](http://fastpic.ru)

**Глава 7**

Когда отчаянье затапливает парней, накрывает их с головой и сопротивляться сну уже нет сил, Стайлз решает поговорить с отцом. Ему кажется, что разговор абсурден, что шериф вряд ли каким-то образом сможет помочь, но облегчить сердце хочется, а Джон кажется идеальной для подобного кандидатурой.   
Стайлз ходит за отцом хвостом, говорит без умолку о снах, об убийствах и когтистой перчатке. Говорит, что им, детям с улицы Вязов, нужна помощь, но Джон не понимает. Разговоры об убийствах во сне кажутся ему немыслимыми, больше похожими на сценарий к какому-то фильму ужасов, дикому и безумному, оттого он и пропускает все мимо ушей.   
Джон думает, что это очередной розыгрыш Стайлза, думает, что тот просто требует к себе внимание, и ему искренне жаль, что в свои безумные идеи сын впутывает еще и Скотта. К Скотту Джон относится более чем хорошо и оттого видеть каждый раз бледное, осунувшееся и усталое лицо Мелиссы ему по-настоящему стыдно. 

Дитон возвращается в Спрингвуд ранним утром воскресенья; он внимательно выслушивает двух парней, измученных и бледных, оглядывает принесенные ими бумаги и не прерывает ни разу. В отличие от Джона, рассказанное абсурдом он не считает, говорит ребятам присесть и берет пару листков, — с именами жертв и картой Спрингвуда, — в руки.   
— Я читал о подобном многое, о воздействиях во сне, о смертях в них, о иных жизнях, — Алан говорит не спеша, пробегая взглядом по строчкам статей, найденных Стайлзом, — но с подобным я сталкиваюсь впервые, чтобы кто-то в них убивал намеренно.   
Стайлз раздосадованно стонет, бубнит Дитону, что тот был их последней надеждой, и не замечает, как Скотт вступает в разговор. МакКолл спрашивает, о том, есть ли способ побороть Крюгера, избавить свои сны от него, на что Дитон отвечает слегка задумчиво. Он рассказывает об особой методике контроля сна — когда становится совсем страшно, то нужно убедить себя, что происходящее вокруг — лишь сон, попытаться трансформировать свой сон в осознанный. Стайлз слушает внимательно, думает, что это вполне может сработать, потому что иных вариантов у них нет.   
— Когда Крюгер задевает тебя своей перчаткой во сне, наяву рана такая же, — МакКолл смотрит с надеждой, скашивает взгляд на повязку на руке Стайлза и добавляет: — это может что-то значить?   
Мужчина на секунду задумывается, оглядывает Стилински на еще какие-либо повреждения и пожимает плечами. Он говорит, что это может быть лазейкой, что грань между пробуждением и сном тонка и есть возможность, учитывая необычность этих самых снов, прихватить из них что-то полезное.   
— А самого Фредди можно вытащить? В наш мир? — Стайлз удивляется вопросу, смотрит на Скотта, серьезного, с пылающими алым глазами, и едва ли понимает, к чему тот клонит.   
— В наш мир? — Алан в непонимании вскидывает брови, смотрит на своего помощника и пожимает плечами. — Я не знаю, Скотт. И зачем тебе его вытаскивать, ты ведь оборотень, ты вполне сможешь справится с ним во сне.   
В ответ МакКолл молчит около минуты; говорит Дитону о том, что в своих снах он обычный человек, Скотт только спустя добрые пять минут, когда боль от беспомощности, невозможности вернуть подруг, защитить их, наконец отпускает. В ответ ветеринар лишь тяжело вздыхает и говорит, что сны непостижимы, в них может твориться что угодно.

Однажды Скотт говорит что хочет уснуть. Что хочет, чтобы Стайлз сидел рядом и караулил его, чтобы Стайлз держал в руке что-то, сравнимое по весу с ломом. Стилински не совсем уверен, что понимает план Скотта, — по его мнению, вытащить кого-то из сна невозможно, — но он всё равно сидит рядом с кроватью друга и в упор глядит на часы.  
— Я сделаю это, — уверенности Скотту не занимать, и именно это до ужаса пугает Стайлза. Он знает, что если тот заснет, то уже не проснется — Фредди не отпустит, учитывая, как долго они от него скрываются. И последнее чего Стайлз хочет, так это чтобы Скотт приносил себя в жертву.   
Его отрицательный ответ такой же твердый, как и решение МакКолла, но друг его не слушает, упрямо ложится на кровать и закрывает глаза.   
Стайлз заводит будильник, звонок которого прозвенит ровно через десять минут, и ему уже страшно; он хочет разбудить друга прямо сейчас, схватить его за грудки и хорошенько встряхнуть. Может даже ударить.

Стайлз в ужасе; он трясет Скотта за плечо, уворачивается от ударов, что тот наносит во сне, и боится, потому что тот не просыпается. Страх, дикий, необузданный, сковывает все тело, разум Стайлза, оставляя лишь одну мысль, мигающую красным аварийным огнем в голове — _разбудить_.   
Стайлз мечется по комнате, хватает в руки все, что попадается; книги, подушки, пустые банки из под энергетиков, пока его взгляд не натыкается на графин с водой. Он выливает на друга все до капли, одним резким движением, и МакКолл подскакивает на кровати, словно выныривая из сна. Он вытирает ладонями глаза, тяжело дышит и похлопывает Стайлза, испуганного, крепко обнимающего его за шею, по спине. Он смотрит на стену за Стайлзом и морщится от боли в груди. Футболка на боку окрашивается алым, и, под требовательный тычок Стилински, Скотт неохотно приподнимает край, открывая взору рваную рану, оставленную ножами Фредди.   
— Еще бы немного, — облизывая губы, шепчет МакКолл, возвращая ткань на место и морщась от саднящей боли, — мне казалось, что я его достал.   
Стайлз смотрит на него испуганно, в ужасе и с толикой облегчения — он был уверен, что потерял друга. 

Скотт говорит о том, что во сне он схватил Крюгера, держал крепко, и о том, что, скорее всего, ничего не вышло, потому что помимо них двоих в комнате никого нет. Стайлз не признается, но чувствует облегчение — бороться с Фредди нет никакого желания. Он все продолжает оглядывать друга, искать новые раны и ушибы, пытаться найти выход из их проблемного положения.  
Скотт больше не морщится от боли — рана затягивается довольно быстро, оставляя в память о себе лишь кровавые разводы, — и шепчет себе под нос раздосадованное:   
— Зря только Криса, выходит, позвал.   
Стайлз смотрит на Скотта с неким пониманием; Крис Арджент, отец Эллисон, отличный охотник с арсеналом во весь подвал, и после потери дочери меньше недели назад, мужчина верит им безоговорочно, предлагает помощь, говорит, что хочет быть полезным хоть в чем-то. Позвать Арджента, возможно, было бы отличной идеей, если бы план Скотта сработал, так думает Стилински. И он срабатывает.  
Все происходит внезапно, слишком быстро; лязг ножей на перчатке, ядовитый скрипучий смех по комнате, и Крюгер, бросающийся из темного угла на сонных, почти больных ребят.

Стайлз смотрит на Фредди — живого, во плоти — и едва ли может поверить в то, что получилось, что Скотт смог вытащить его из сна. Стилински смотрит завороженно и выходит из транса только когда друг резко дергает за руку, почти взваливает на себя, пытаясь протиснуться к двери, отгородить Стайлза как можно дальше, ведь тот человек, хрупкий как ваза.  
Стайлз отмирает, сбегает вместе со Скоттом из комнаты и очень надеется на то, что выйдя из снов, Крюгер ослаб, потому что их бой едва ли равный — они со Скоттом не спали порядка пяти суток, если не считать микро сны, то и вовсе всю неделю, их организм ослаблен, а МакКолл и вовсе с распоротым боком, пусть внешне и не высказывает дискомфорта, пусть на первый взгляд рана уже затянулась, Стайлз знает, что ему тяжело.   
У Стилински бешено колотится сердце в груди, до одури болят руки держать стальную биту и все плывет перед глазами. Он безмерно благодарен Скотту, что тот почти тащит его на себе, что говорит, что все будет нормально. Смех Фредди, издевательский и грубый, преследует по пятам, оседает грязным комом на плечи и в душу и заряжает новым приступом адреналина — лишь бы спрятаться, лишь бы поконить с этим всем.  
— Бегите, мышата, Фредди все равно вас поймает!   
Голос Крюгера грубый и насмешливый, пропитанный азартом игры в догонялки. Стилински едва ли не колотит; он без конца молится, чтобы пришел отец или Крис, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь помог им, но никто не приходит. 

Крис появляется на пороге дома почти вовремя, с оружием в руке и парой обойм на поясе. Он оглядывает темную гостиную, ступает осторожно и слышит доносящиеся со второго этажа скрежещущие звуки. Сообщение от Скотта, одного из друзей дочери, заинтриговало, почти подожгло интерес, и Крису ничего не оставалась, кроме как поддаться этому любопытству и, взяв оружие, переступить порог дома МакКоллов.   
Стайлз старается соображать быстрее; он смотрит на Скотта, выдохшегося бессонными ночами, и видит, что тот едва ли может себя контролировать. Его глаза уже горят алым, а когти с клыками выглядят едва ли убедительно с этой миной усталости на лице. Крюгер ходит по второму этажу дома Скотта как по своему собственному, бьется в дверь плечом и появляется на пороге с аурой смерти, клубящейся вокруг него. Стилински правда не знает как им выбраться из этого, пока не слышит голос Криса с лестницы.   
Стайлз хотел бы сказать, что все происходит слишком быстро и он едва ли успевает разглядеть эту эпичную битву, но вся правда в том, что он её вообще не видит. Скотт разворачивает его резко, почти дергает в другую сторону и оглядывает быстро на наличие ран, которых нет, которые не успели появиться. Стилински хочет поблагодарить, но слова застревают в горле, потому что на нем ран нет, но на Скотте есть; одна большая рана, почти проходящие насквозь через грудную клетку лезвия, смех, змеей окутывающий свою добычу. У Стилински ужас в глазах от увиденного и приступ паники в трясущихся руках и в сдавившем в спазме горло, — он не может потерять Скотта, _не может_.  
МакКолл же невозмутимо толкает друга к стене, дальше от Фредди, делает вид, что его не рвет изнутри болью. Он слышит шаги Криса еще на лестнице, но если бы был в более хорошей форме, выспавшимся, то без сомнения услышал бы его машину, припаркованную меньше, чем за квартал отсюда.  
Арджент выпускает по меньшей мере три пули, которых Стилински не видит, может только услышать из-за спины друга, но очень надеется, что они достигли цели. Стайлзу плохо и у него все плывет перед глазами, подкашиваются ноги и руки слишком тяжёлые, чтобы суметь поднять хоть одну, суметь дотянуться до плеча Скотта. Картинка с распоротой, разорванной ножами Фредди раной продолжает висеть перед глазами, и Стайлз не может развидеть её сколько бы не зажмуривался и не моргал. 

Когда все заканчивается, Стайлз будто просыпается от страшного сна, дышит тяжело и долго приходит в себя, смотря на причудливые тени, нарисованные восходящим солнцем на полу его спальни. Он оглядывает свою руку, смотрит на чистую бледную кожу и, не находя ровного в четыре линии шрама четырёхдневной давности, думает, что все могло оказаться на самом деле сном. Скотта с ним рядом нет, хотя Стилински кажется, что засыпали они вместе; тот ждет на улице, прислонившись поясницей к крыльцу дома и улыбаясь так, как не улыбался уже больше двух месяцев.   
Стайлзу хочется подбежать к нему, вцепиться в плечо и просто убедиться, что все нормально, что все позади, что возможно, ничего и не было. Вопреки желаниям, Стайлз просто ступает рядом с другом, косится на него, говорящего о задание по химии, и не может удержать вопрос:  
— Как спалось?   
МакКолл удивленно вскидывает бровь, чуть приостанавливается и пожимает плечами. Стайлз следит за его движениями внимательно, ловит взглядом самое малейшее и не может оторвать взгляда от его груди, того места, куда Крюгер нанёс удар, сильный, почти смертельный, если бы Скотт был человеком.   
— На удивление, отлично, — МакКолл улыбается, похлопывает друга по плечу и продолжает путь к школе. Стайлз смотрит ему вслед, облизывает пересохшие губы и спешит догнать, краем глаза замечая трёх девочек в светлых платьях, на пересечении улицы Вязов и Седьмой. Стилински смотрит на них меньше минуты, просто проскальзывает взглядом по тому, как они скачут на скакалке, напевая знакомую ему считалку, слова которой он знает, без сомнения, вот только вспомнить не может.


End file.
